winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Weißer Kreis
Der Weiße Kreis, auch Feenkreis genannt, ist ein magischer Gegenstand, der in Staffel 4 eingeführt wurde. Überblick Der Weiße Kreis ist der Schlüssel zu Tir Nan Og, dem Reich der Erdenfeen. Es ist ein mächtiger Gegenstand, der aufgrund seiner magieverstärkenden und defensiven Fähigkeiten im Kampf eingesetzt werden kann. Der Weiße Kreis kann auch als Kontakt zwischen Feen und als Mittel des Besitzes durch magische Übermacht genutzt werden, um dem Opfer ein Gefühl für die Gefühle seines Besitzers zu vermitteln. Der Weiße Kreis kann seinen Benutzer auch dorthin bringen, wo er möchte. Der Weiße Kreis ist dem Schwarzen Kreis magisch entgegengesetzt. Aussehen Der Weiße Kreis ist ein weißer Ring mit vier weißen ovalen Formen. Magie kann durch den Weißen Kreis geleitet werden. Je nach Benutzer leuchtet oder pulsiert es blau, was als "die Flammen der Erde" bezeichnet wurde, oder rosa, was sich zu einem Rot-Lila vertieft, wenn sich ein Angriff bildet. In einigen Fällen kann der magische Schein, der den Kreis umgibt, in eine große, körpergroße Kugel fokussiert werden, die die Person umgibt, die ihn hält, um sie entweder zurückzuhalten oder zu stärken. Orangenblitzstreifen können sich über die Oberfläche der Kugel bewegen. Magie kann sich in Form einer rot-lila Kugel in der Mitte des Kreises manifestieren und aus der Mitte heraus geschossen werden. Das Leuchten des Kreises wird während dieses Vorgangs verstärkt und kann sogar dazu führen, dass Strahlen der Magie aus dem Kreis schießen. Der Weiße Kreis kann durch einen Zauberspruch auf Ringgröße verkleinert werden. Winx Club Vergangenheit Die Weißen Kreise fungierten als Bindeglied zwischen Tir Nan Og und der Magischen Dimension. Im Laufe der Zeit wurden die Kreise von den Hexern des Schwarzen Kreises zerstört, so dass nur noch einer übrig blieb. Staffel 4 findet den Weißen Kreis.|left]] In "Der weiße Kreis" findet Roxy den Weißen Kreis in einer brennenden Scheune auf der Farm ihrer Kindheit, zu der eine mysteriöse Stimme in ihren Träumen führte. Ogron ist überrascht, den Kreis zu sehen und versucht ihn aufzuheben, aber er verbrennt ihn und er schreckt vor Schmerz zurück und lässt den Weißen Kreis zurück auf den Boden fallen. Roxy nimmt den Weißen Kreis auf, rennt aus der brennenden Scheune und hebt ihn in den Himmel. Damit ruft sie die Kreaturen des Himmels und des Waldes herbei, um die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises anzugreifen und sie zum Rückzug zu bewegen. Nachdem Winx die brennende Scheune gerettet hatten, bietet Bloom an, den Weißen Kreis für Roxy zu behalten. gibt Roxy den Kreis.]] In "Nebula" verwenden die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises einen Ortszauber, um den Weißen Kreis zu lokalisieren. Der Zauber beschwört ein Bild von Roxy bei Love & Pet. Stella wird dann gesehen, wie sie den Weißen Kreis als Reifen benutzt, durch den Ginger fliegen kann, und Bloom dazu veranlasst, zu sagen, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass der Weiße Kreis ein Spielzeug für Haustiere sein soll. Stimme kommt durch den Kreis.]] Später sitzt Bloom in der Frutti Music Bar bei Roxy und spricht mit ihr über ihre derzeitige Situation als letzte Fee der Welt. Nach dem Gespräch mit Roxy zeigt Bloom den Weißen Kreis und fordert Roxy auf, zu sagen, dass sie nicht sicher ist, ob sie es will. Bloom sagt dann, dass es Roxy als Bindeglied zu ihrer Vergangenheit und ihrer Zukunft gehört und dass sie ihre Geheimnisse gemeinsam entdecken können, da sie jetzt eine von ihnen ist. , besessen von Nebula, jagt die Feenjäger und rächt sich.]] Später, in der Vorratskammer der Frutti Music Bar, grübelt Roxy über den Weißen Kreis und stellt fest, dass sie sich ihrer Angst davor stellen muss. In diesem Moment leuchtet der Kreis und eine Stimme, die aus dem Kreis kommt, spricht Roxy an und bittet Roxy, ihr zuzuhören. Roxy wird ängstlich und die Stimme, die sich als "Nebula" entlarvt, bittet Roxy, sie freizulassen und sagt, sie sei zu lange eingesperrt. besessene Roxy schwingt den Kreis.]] Der Kreis fängt dann Roxy in einer magischen Sphäre ein und veranlasst Roxy, um Freiheit zu bitten und auszurufen, dass sie sie nicht befreien will, aber Roxys Bitte stößt auf taube Ohren, da Nebula Roxys Körper besitzt. Nach Beendigung des Zaubers hebt Nebula den Kreis auf und ruft aus, dass sie nach Jahrhunderten wieder "am Leben" ist. Dann bittet sie den Kreis, sie zu den Hexern des Schwarzen Kreises zu bringen, damit sie ihre Rache bekommen kann. In der Frutti Music Bar, nachdem Stella eine Vision von der besessenen Roxy gesehen hat, verlassen sie, Bloom, Flora, Layla und Tecna die Bar, um nach ihr zu suchen. Eine besessene Roxy, die den Kreis hält, sieht dann Musa, und als Roxys Besitzerin sie nicht kennt, ignoriert sie sie und fliegt in den Himmel, auf dem Weg zu den Hexern des Schwarzen Kreises. nutzt die Kraft des Weißen Kreises.]] Am Himmel findet eine besessene Roxy das Lagerhaus, in dem sich die Hexer verstecken, und beginnt, sie mit dem Kreis anzugreifen. Die Winx greifen ein und hindern die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises daran, ihr Schaden zuzufügen. Nach dem Rückzug der Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises bemerken die Winx, dass Roxy eine negative Energie über sich hat. Nachdem die Winx den Weißen Kreis als Ursache der negativen Energie und Nebula als Roxys Besitzerin erkannt hatten, benutzten sie einen Believix-Konvergenz, um Roxy wieder zu ihrem normalen Ich zu bringen und ihre Bindung an Nebula zu lösen. will den Weißen Kreis in Besitz nehmen.]] In "Musas Lied" erzählt Roxy von ihrem Besitz mit Bloom und Flora und wie viel Angst sie davor hat, dass wieder etwas passiert. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Besitz zurück und bemerkt, dass sie die Gefühle aller gefangenen Feen fühlen konnte. Später fragt Musa, was mit dem Weißen Kreis geschehen soll. Bloom sagt, dass ein so mächtiges Objekt nicht unbewacht bleiben kann, verkleinert den Kreis und trägt ihn auf ihren Finger. fürchtet den Weißen Kreis.]] In "Der Angriff der Hexer" erscheint er während der gesamten Episode auf Blooms Finger. Während einer Konfrontation mit den Hexern des Schwarzen Kreises leuchtet er auf Blooms Finger. Später, nachdem sie von Ogron geschwächt wurde, bittet Bloom Roxy, den Weißen Kreis einzunehmen. Roxy hat Angst und weiß nicht, ob der Kreis sie wieder besitzen würde. Bloom sagt dann, wenn es in Ogrons Händen landet, ist es das Ende für sie alle. beginnt Roxy zu helfen, an sich zu glauben.]] Nachdem Bloom sagt, dass sie den Kreis nicht mehr beschützen kann, fiel sie in Ohnmacht und fällt auf den Bürgersteig. Nachdem Klaus Ogron konfrontiert hat, nimmt Roxy den Weißen Kreis in die Hand und überlegt, ob sie ihn an Ogron abgeben soll, damit die Zauberer des Schwarzen Kreises ihre Freunde nicht weiter terrorisieren. Nachdem Ogron ihr ein Ultimatum gestellt hat, bricht Roxy zusammen und weiß nicht, welche Wahl sie treffen soll. Roxy hält den Kreis in ihren Händen und ruft aus, dass sie alles vergessen möchte, was mit ihr passiert ist. bereitet sich auf den Angriff vor.]] In diesem Moment erscheint ihr die mysteriöse Frau, die die Stimme in ihren Träumen war, in einer Vision. Sie sagt, dass Roxy all dem Terror ein Ende setzen kann, den die Zauberer verursachen. Die Frau setzt den Kreis auf Roxys Finger und fordert Roxy zum Kampf auf. Machtvoll nutzt Roxy die Energie des Weißen Kreises, um Ogron anzugreifen. Nachdem Bloom mithilfe ihrer Belivix-Kraft Macht des Lebens die Hexer schwächt und sich zurückziehen, macht Roxy mit der Hand, auf der der Kreis liegt, eine Faust und erschafft einen Regenbogen am Himmel. In "Sieben: Eine perfekte Zahl" bittet Faragonda im Rahmen eines Video-Chats mit dem Winx darum, dass der Weiße Kreis in Alfea aufbewahrt wird, damit er nicht in die Reichweite der Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises gelangt und damit sie all seine Geheimnisse lüften kann. Faragonda transportiert dann den Kreis durch den Video-Chat zu sich ins Büro. wenden ihre Tracix-Kraft auf den Weisen Kreis an.]] In "Eine virtuelle Welt" bittet Bloom Winx und Roxy, ihre Magie auf den Kreis zu konzentrieren, da Faragonda dies nicht weiter untersucht hat. Mit der Tracix-Kraft saßen die Winx und Roxy im Kreis und der Weiße Kreis zeigte ihnen die Vergangenheit. Die Frau aus Roxys Träumen wird gesehen und beginnt zu sprechen. Sie sagt, der Kreis sei der letzte seiner Art und die einzige Hoffnung für die Feen auf der Erde, der menschlichen Welt zu entkommen und zu ihrer Heimat, der Insel Tir Nan Og, zurückzukehren. Sie sagt, dass die Tore zu Tir Nan Og verschwinden, da sie von den Hexern des Schwarzen Kreises zerstört wurden, die den Schwarzen Kreis benutzen, um den Weißen Kreis zu bekämpfen. Die Frau enthüllt, dass der Weiße Kreis die Rettung der Erdenfeen ist. Nach der Vision verwendet Tecna dann ihren Omni-Detektor, um den Weißen Kreis in ihr Videospiel zu transportieren, damit er vor den Hexern des Schwarzen Kreises geschützt ist, während die Winx während der Nacht in ihrer Band spielen. Später betreten die Winx und Roxy das Videospiel, um den Weißen Kreis zu sichern, während Ogron, Gantlos und Anagan das Spiel infiltriert haben. Bloom findet den Weißen Kreis, aber die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises rufen den Schwarzen Kreis herbei, um den Weißen Kreis zu sichern. Bloom, Flora und Layla ließen den Kreis durch das Portal fliegen. Die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises nehmen Kontakt mit dem Weißen Kreis auf, aber da sie keine Schutzzauber aktiviert haben, endet das Spiel und der Weiße Kreis bleibt in den Händen der Winx. In "Die verzauberte Insel" erscheint er während der gesamten Episode auf Roxys Finger. Es erscheint auf Blooms Finger, wenn sie den Laden öffnet. Später benutzen die Winx und Roxy den Weißen Kreis, um sich nach Tir Nan Og zu transportieren, in der Hoffnung, die Tür zum Reich der Erdenfeen zu öffnen. Später, nachdem Roxy einen Raum mit einer Säule gefunden hatte, in die der Weiße Kreis eingraviert war, und die Winx befragt hatte, platzierte sie den Kreis auf der Säule, schloss die Tür zu Tir Nan Og auf und befreite die Erdenfeen. In "Der Zorn der Natur" macht Roxy eine Faust mit der Hand, auf der der Weiße Kreis leuchtet, und wird wütend, als sie darüber nachdenkt, dass sie Feen befreit hat, die Rache an den Hexern des Schwarzen Kreises und den Menschen auf der Erde nehmen wollen. In "Blooms Prüfung" erscheint er während der gesamten Episode auf Roxys Finger. Er leuchtet auf Roxys Finger, als sie sich mit Morgana unterhält. In "Die schwarze Gabe" benutzt Roxy den Kreis, um das Tor zu Tir Nan Og zu öffnen. Später, in dem Versuch, Nabu davon abzuhalten, sich dem dunklen Abgrund zu stellen, den die Hexer geschaffen haben, schlägt Layla vor, den Kreis zu verwenden, um die dunkle Energie und nicht seinen Stab zu absorbieren, da es sich ebenfalls um ein mächtiges magisches Objekt handelt. Nabu lehnt ab, da der Kreis der letzte Schlüssel zum Reich der Feen ist und geschützt werden muss. Comics #68: Roxy, die siebte Fee Der Weiße Kreis erscheint nur während eines Rückblicks, wenn die Winx und Roxy den Rat der Festung des Lichts über die Ereignisse auf der Erde informieren. Mit dem Transmitter auf dem Kopf erklärt Stella, dass Roxy zusätzlich zu der Wildheit der Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises von einer mysteriösen Gestalt geführt worden zu sein schien, die sie auf einem sehr präzisen Weg führte, der sie später zu einem abgeschiedenen Bauernhaus in den Bergen etwas außerhalb von Gardenia, führte. Dort fand Roxy den Weißen Kreis: Der Schlüssel zur Freiheit der Erdenfeen. Durch das Ergreifen des Weißen Kreises konnte Nebula, eine furchterregende Kriegerfee, die Kontrolle über Roxys Geist und Körper übernehmen. Sie hatte versucht, ihre Kontrolle über Roxy für rachsüchtige Zwecke einzusetzen, aber die Winx waren in der Lage, Roxy durch die Haut ihrer Zähne von Nebulas Kontrolle zu befreien. Der Weiße Kreis wird erst wieder erwähnt, wenn Musa den Transmitter von Flora erhält, die ihn von Stella erhalten hat. Während sie mit ihrer aufstrebenden Karriere als Musikerin bei ihrem neu entdeckten Produzenten Jason Queen beschäftigt war, konnten Roxy und der Rest der Winx die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises erfolgreich besiegen und wurden zu einer Insel namens Tir Nan Og vor der irischen Küste geführt. Mithilfe des Weißen Kreises war Roxy in der Lage, einen Durchgang in das Reich der Erdenfeen zu öffnen und sie zu befreien, doch bald wurde es viel dunkler, als Morgana, die Königin der Erdenfeen, den Hexern den Krieg erklärte, weil sie sie eingesperrt hatten, und den Menschen, weil sie sie schließlich vergessen und im Stich gelassen hatten. Trivia * Der Weiße Kreis kann ein Hinweis auf Feenringe sein, die natürlich vorkommende Ringe oder Pilzbögen sind. Sie sind mit vielen Legenden verbunden und nach englischen, skandinavischen und keltischen Legenden wurden sie von Elfen oder Feen gemacht, die tanzen. Galerie Weißer Kreis 408 01.png|Der Weiße Kreis liegt auf dem Scheunenboden... Roxy und Weißer Kreis 408 02.png|... und Roxy benutzt ihn gegen die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises. Roxy und Weißer Kreis 408 03.png|Die Tiere des Waldes und des Himmels kommen ihr zu Hilfe. Weißer Kreis 408 02.png|Bloom nimmt den Weißen Kreis an sich. Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Gegenstände Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Erdenfeen Kategorie:Roxy Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4